random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Make your own Pokemon Game
Use this template at the right to make ' '''your own Pokemon Game for the DS. pokemon copper AwesomeCartoonFan01's Game When all of the evil people (like Justin Bieber, TacNayn, etc.) try to take over Random City & the world, it up to YOU and the wiki and others AND pokemon to stop them! Use Pokemon like Pickachu, Eevee, AND MORE! Also, you can use your Mii character, or take a picture of your face, OR create YOU! Characters include: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry (You'll see him...), Isabella, Buford, Finn, Jake, Marcline, Princess Bubblegum, BEEMO, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops Benson, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward (we HAD to), Mr.Krabs, Sandy, The Powerpuff Girls, The Mayor (from The Powerpuff Girls), Ms.Bellum, Muscle Man, High-5 Ghost, the users of the Random-ness Wiki, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Koopa, Lumpy Space Princess, Finnoa, Cake, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Nyan Cat, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy), Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, The Rowdyruff Boys,Carl, Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Bugs Bunny, Dafy Duck, Porky Pig, (and rest of Looney Tunes) all in the same story and meeting for the 1st time EVAR!! CCs and Cream's game I went all out and didn't use the template... =p. You start with Zekrom, the only Pokemon you will have on your journey, and you have to fight the evil boulder that ate all of the cheesecake. Tornadospeed's Game *Assming that there isn't already a Pokemon game called Pokemon Sky* You and your Pokemon go into the sky and discover a civilization of rouge Pokemon living in the clouds. You must stop them from raining terror upon the surface world. Redsox1099's Game When the evil morons dictators of the stinky, suckish, and sinister planet Normality atack the peaceful land of Random-City for their land, resources, and DVD box sets of America's Funniest Home Videos, using their Normalmons, it's up to you, your friends, and even your enemy from school who keeps ticking you off, to band with each other to use your mighty Compliens Pokemon, such as Winged Fried Chicken, Nyan Cat, and even the rare and unbearably powerful Ferb, to save Random-City, one AFV DVD box set at a time! (Also includes Wi-Fi multiplayer features so you can PWN your friends on the go! :D) Comming to stores 20never! CompliensCreator00's Game Team Norm comes out and decides to take over the region Tratea. So a group of Pokemon trainers decide to stop them! There are 8 new Gym leaders and OVER 9000 new Pokemon (maybe). Catch all of the Pokemon and defeat Team Norm. Mochlum's You must play as LOLcatz to stop the evil ripoffy LOLdogz. You earn new LOLcat Type Pokemons like "Invisable Sandwich" and "I Can Haz Cheezburger?". U find new Pokemonz by LOLing people with ur cheezburgers and sandwichs. The Pokemon Trainers are Trash Ketchup, Pisty, and Max and Ruby. NermalTheBunny's Game Don't know. Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu's GameCategory:Phineas and Ferb http://i.imgur.com/qMkDGrS.png You start out in SuValley Town (AKA Sunset Valley) where you are either Bella or Mortimer the main protagonists. Several weird monsters (the pokemon) are starting to crop up in SuValley and also other towns. Like RiWiew town who is Riverwiew, TwiBrook who is Twinbrook, BriPort who is Bridgeport, etc. That's in order of when they were introduced, so RoarHeights Plateau would be where the Elite Four are. There's no champion of the Simsora region you have to become that. So yeah. Gunther who is Mortimer's father, receives a call from Boyd Wainwright who is now the pokèmon professor. (BTW the starters can be any pokemon at this point but he gives the simmies the Kanto ones.) So yeah, Mortimer and Bella go in Minihaus to have the starters. Blair's old room got changed to a pokemon lab in this 'verse apparently. The 3rd starter goes to Malcolm. Various other SV and other town sims appear as the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champion, and supporting characters. ''(sister game to: TS3 Pokèmon Expansion Pack) SuValley Town supporting characters: Mortimer, Gunther, and Cornelia Goth (and Lolita), Bella, Michael, Simis and Jocasta Bachelor, Vita, Nick, and Holly Alto, Gus, Dorie, and Bebe Hart, Boyd, Susan, and Blair Wainwright, Nancy, Geoffrey, and Malcolm Landgraab, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Agnes Crumplebottom and Erik Darling, Thornton and Morgana Wolff, Connor and Jared Frio, Claire Ursine, Marty and Justine Keaton, Zelda Mae, Iliana, Dustin, Parker, and Kaylinn Langerak. And Sunny Bakshi, Abraham Finkel, Ian Bowler. RiWiew Town supporting characters: Ma, Sam, Sherman and Rhoda Bagley, Hope, Buzz, and Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes, Walter, Yvette and Laurel Grisby, Rayna Kaminski with Yuri Ivanov, Tatiana, Nadine and Dimitri, Ayden and Hannah Jones and the Remington ghosts, Roxie and Shirley Lin, Angel, Marisol, Carlotta and Anita Lobos, Ginny, Luke, Maximus, and Travis McDermott, Kurt, Sasha, Tom, June, Dallas, and MaryKay Shallow, Flat, Flo, Buck, MaryLu, Ruby, Skip, Trigger, and Susie Broke, Don Lothario, Robert Mags and Bob Newbie, Vadim Fatima and Betty Simovitch, Norman and Elaine Joy, Lucky Perkins. (I have a LOT of fave sims in Riverwiew which i won't put there or the list would be too long.) TwiBrook Town: Gwayne, Skeet, Chase, Tay Bayless, Amy Bull and Marc Brandt, Robert Beverly Jeffrey and Thomas Castor, Goodwin Goode, Sinbad Rotter, Lenny Renee and Jenni Jones-Brown, Jade Emerald Oliver and Holly Greenwood, Kat Hunter and Buck Green, Pattina Nick and Julienne Knack, Penny Pincher and Clark Peddler, Max Marigold Dudley Bill Dennis Shark and Lolly Racket, Blaise Kindle and Alma Drill, Notzo Bunny Cherish and Marshall Curious, Zo Rich and Rosy Wheloff, Harwood Clay and Juan Darer, Milly and Dilly Pidgin, Llang Gwidd Wei Keane and Justin Kayes, Phoenix Parker and Pansy Prudence, Molly Coddle, Anna-Liza Riddle, Shamus and Eva Drudge. Binacle Bay: Patty and Serena Abe, Finn Flora Fern Philip Fawn and Daisy Annan, Lewis-Charlie and Preethy Darwin, Eleanor Anne Tobias Coral Kidd Goldbeard, Shortyjohn Victoria Morgan Aeisha Pearl Bart and Juan Jr Inkbeard, Alice and Celeste GilsCarbo, Nina and Dina Caliente, Luisa Libros, Agnes Seabottom, Ahbed Barbarossa and Leeroy Johnkins, Willy and Val McKellar and Rose Rome, Dave and Ophelia Piece, Petunia Buzz and Marcus Malifa, Roger and Mia Rao, Odessa Cross, Moe Pesce, Thomas Quill, Jeff Smith, Jasmine Noon, Alec Trebo. BriPort City: Lala & Tiara Angelista, Devin Ashton, Violet Jett and Hyacinth Atkins, Lola Jupiter Kai and Moxie, Tom Wordy Lil Blink Big Hartley and Sugar, Jeffrey Lady Elpseth and Cressida, Caroline Custard, Matthew Hamming, Morrigan Wogan and Belisama, Renee Reuben Bronson Deidre and Odine, Polly Maloney, Beau Lilly-BO Marian and Bianca, Vladmit Sklich, Elvira Slayer, Jesica Rafael Richie Stella Sebastian Striker. And some of their townie\NPC relative too. HiSprings Town: Ryan and Kyle Anderson, Laila Al Fahad, Bert Alto, Simon Alsiha Davy and Minzi Cho, Christoff and Genevieve Colby, Nicholas Cassidy and Jessica, Hector Menoza, Liam O' Dourke, Lonnie Astrid Eunice and Ella, Emmaline Roen, Carly Emmit and Jake, Francisca Vanderburg, Granny Dany Carlotta Star and Gary Shue, Jewel and Andrew Song, Louis Swete, Renauld Caterina and Sebastian Vanderbug, Peter Adele and Charles Winterly (Charles and Francisca end up together...) and also Gregor Bellemy. Rapidash Plains: Benni Zac Haley Kenji, Alani Li and Kalliopi, Kale Parrot, Barrington and Juanita, Benjamin Schmidt + Ralton, Calvin Cornell Chantelle Riffin + Ditz, Imogen + Pantofle Pelly, Kanoa Jazlyn and Ethan Prott, Rodney Booker + Glint, Quincy Jaqui Maisy + Path Mozart Miller, Kruz Sofia + Marny Martingale, Felipe Kim + Baba Opsie Googo Masrhall, Gracie + Babycakes Loveland, Hetty + Maria Mothball Pickles and Muffin, Shanee Cheyenne Dakoto + Willow Bramble Shep fox, HOney + skaedaddle Darnell, Vera + ginger and walter Blackburn. Lulakes Landing: Alexander and Patricia Cross, Amira Grace, Mia and Philip James, Pax Louisa and Nadia Louie, Michael Tomyoy, Franco Wolff-Cruz, Trenton Eleanor and Jareth Alto, Kara and Raja Ansari, Stefana and Anais, Christina Cris Chrissy and Krista Landgraab, Arthur and GOria, Amelia Loveland, Gretel Lan and Kristofer Sekemoto, Noela Spector, Sofia Vangerburg. And some of the shaed surnames towni and the ghost bella Goth. Starshores City: Bryce Corutney Srth and Holly, Corad Anderson, Adison Batez, Paul Catherine Evan Calvin Mandy Abigail Best, Madeline Finnegan and Charlie Ray, Steve Cupp, Mimy Willard Richter and Becky, Sadie Rich and Mercedes, Edward Annabel Natasha and Sebastian, Girbits Laurel and Melanie Wortingot, Brandon Stardust and August Woods, Jamar Diane Barry lele Whitfeld, Matias and prishicla, ad Kristin Law. Lupalms Town: Gennie Gomez Beulah Patterson and Evangeline Finch, Jaycen Hendrix, Kinslee and Ariel Hudson, Emi, Richard, and Cricket Irwin, Lola Lancaster, Kitty Price, Yolanda Shaw, Lennon Sosa, Naomi Nita, Ezekiel Reid and Pansy Northrop, Eli Vokoban and Lina Lancaster, Darren Dreamer, Darleen, Mariana and Omar Matlapin. Sunytides Island: Iris Alastair and Milton Adams, Silas Allender, Ricardo Gregario, Len Tsang and Suzuki Hinata, Ursula Lemuel and Theodora Jayne, Maria Ernest, Niles and Isadora Fitzpatrick, Gilberto Gonzalo, Kimo Talei and Kiwi Hale, Alana Kai and Lealani Kahale, Keanu Keilani, Maru Mango, Kaila Swift, Leo Sera Tenika Luna and Twikki Wahine, Eleanor and Hal Waterson, Pearl Yang, Griffin Alto, Clementine Lucretia and Ramona (and Beverly) Parrott, Daniel and Mary-Sue Pleasant. Moonfalls Town: more to come... (Basically only chars from the pokemon series there are Cynthia and Looker and Prof. Oak...) Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Blank